André Sogliuzzo
André Sogliuzzo (born August 10, 1966 in New York City) is an American actor, comedian and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) - Hakoda, Captain (ep7), Dai Li Captain (ep60), King Bumi, Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2016) - Igor Drenkov (ep60) *Ben & Izzy (2008) - Administrator *Castlevania (2017) - Archbishop (ep1), Bartender (ep2), Additional Voices *Chozen (2014) - Additional Voices *Courage the Cowardly Dog (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004-2006) - Gaspar LeGecko, Airline Pilot (ep1), Alligator#2 (ep19), Announcer (ep19), Anteater (ep10), Baby Kinkajou (ep12), Camera Monkey (ep20), Frog (ep8), Harpy Eagle (ep20), Henchman (ep17), Jaguar (ep8), Jaguar Leafrider (ep17), Jermain (ep5), Manatee (ep13), Mantis Orchid (ep7), Marmoset (ep12), Monkey (ep15), Monkey (ep17), Monkey Attendant (ep21), Piranha#2 (ep10), Private (ep10), Puma#2 (ep18), Seatmate (ep14), Slimy Tree Slug (ep5), Snake (ep1), Terrified Rodent (ep14), Tito (ep15), Woolly Attendant 1 (ep5), Woolly Mammoth (ep7), Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2016) - Chef Pietro (ep66), Magic Animal Catcher (ep66) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2012) - Tai Lung (ep33) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015) - Masked Thief (ep7), Masked Thief#2, Masked Thief#3 (ep5), Masked Thief Bartender (ep7), Masked Thieves (ep1), Roger (ep4), San Lorenzan Man (ep1), Thieves (ep20), Trolbard (ep4) *Father of the Pride (2004) - Additional Voices *Free for All (2003) - Glug Glug (ep5), Kobe (ep6), Sperm (ep3) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2011) - Sebastian Bludd/Major Bludd, Store Manager (ep3) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2003) - Avenger (eps7-8), Co-Worker (ep7), Dynomutt, Pope (ep8) *Invader Zim (2001-2002) - Announcer (ep11), Clerk (ep6), Count Cocofang (ep6), Dad Grout (ep11), Dubbed Poop Dawg (ep11), Officer Squidman (ep19), Shift Captain (ep6), TV Voice#1 (ep19) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2002) - SWAT Officer *Random! Cartoons (2008) - Contest Judge (ep4), Yaki (ep4) *Rocket Power (2002) - Buick (ep44), Old Lifeguard#2 (ep44), Riptide (ep44) *Samurai Jack (2001) - Stitches (ep12), Taxi Driver (ep12) *Star Wars Rebels (2016) - Captain Slavin (ep34) *The Batman (2005) - Duncan (ep23) *The Cleveland Show (2009) - Teacher (ep4) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2016) - Clawtrap *What's with Andy? (2001) - Additional Voices *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Arclight, Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Winx Club (2011-2013) - Noble (ep71), Radius, Royal Guard (ep54) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Achmed Saves America (2014) - Hassan *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Cop *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Mulan II (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Open Season 3 (2011) - McSquizzy *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (2005) - Additional Voices *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Gnomes & Trolls: The Secret Chamber (2010) - Fassa 'Movies' *Khumba (2013) - Additional Voices *Open Season (2006) - Additional Voices *The Polar Express (2004) - Smokey, Steamer 'Movies - Dubbing' *Yellowbird (2014) - Hunter 1, Rodent 2, Squirrel, Toucan 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Thriller Night (2011) - Puss in Boots *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003-2005) - Alpha 77, Arc Troopers, Battle Droids, Captain Fordo, Captain Gregar Typho, Clone Pilot, Clone Troopers, Commander Cody 'TV Specials' *Disney Elena and the Secret of Avalor (2016) - Alacazar, Prison Guard A *Disney Elena of Avalor: Realm of the Jaquins (2017) - King Verago *Disney Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars (2014) - Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *Bravest Warriors (2012) - Aliens (ep5), Bunmaster#1 (ep5), Chamsy (ep5), Hobo (ep4), Pilot (ep4) Live-Action Voice Work 'Documentaries' *Man Made: Bugatti Super Car (2010) - Narrator *Writing the Dead Sea Scrolls (2010) - Narrator 'Movies' *47 Ronin (2013) - Additional Voices *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) - Snobby K-9 *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Sideswipe *You and I (2008) - Male-Voice English Instructor 'Stage Shows' *Disney on Ice: Dream Big (2006) - Doc *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Doc Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Call of Duty: Heroes (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *007: From Russia with Love (2005) - Additional Voices *50 Cent: Bulletproof (2005) - Additional Voices *Age of Empires III (2005) - Napoleon Bonaparte, Additional Voices *Age of Empires III: The WarChiefs (2006) - Napoleon Bonaparte *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - Mister Tako-san, Quartermile, Scandals Bouncer *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Doctor *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Ahmet *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Doctor *Assassin's Creed III: Liberation (2012) - Slaver *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - King Bumi, Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender: Into the Inferno (2008) - Hakoda *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Earth King Kuei, Earth Nation Man, King Bumi, Wan Shi Tong *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Firefighter Cannon, Firefighter Leary-Wood, Harley Thugs, Joker Thugs *Battlefield 3 (2011) - Dima Mayakovsky *Brütal Legend (2009) - Ratguts *Call of Duty (2003) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: United Offensive (2004) - Private Goldberg, Additional Voices *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) - Marine Soldier 5 (DS), Russian Enemy 3 (DS) *Captain America: Super Soldier (2011) - Dr. Arnim Zola *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Draco, Fishermen, Ozal, Spirits *Command & Conquer: Renegade (2002) - Gunner of the Dead-6 *Company of Heroes (2006) - Additional Voices *Condemned 2: Bloodshot (2008) - Ethan Thomas, Masked Man *Crash: Nitro Kart (2003) - Norm, Zem *Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge (2003) - Cajun 1, Militia 2, Wally Bagadonuts *Crysis (2007) - Major Strickland *Darksiders II (2012) - Karn, The Mad Smith *Dead Island: Riptide (2013) - Dr. Kessler, Additional Voices *Dead Rising 3 (2013) - Additional Voices *Dead to Rights: Retribution (2010) - Brawlers, Civilian, Cops, Union *Destroy All Humans! (2005) - Farmer, President Huffman *Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon (2008) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Dishonored (2012-2013) - Aristrocrats, Weepers *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - The Haberdasher *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (2007) - Doc *Disney•Pixar Cars 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Doom³ (2004) - Sam Harding *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil (2005) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends (2015) - Li, Shen *DreamWorks Madagascar (2005) - Bat, Cool Dude, Drunk Bum, Sailor#5 *DreamWorks Shark Tale (2004) - Additional Tenant Fish *DreamWorks Shrek: Smash n' Crash Racing (2006) - Farquaads Ghost, Puss in Boots *DreamWorks Shrek: SuperSlam (2005) - Puss in Boots, Robin Hood *DreamWorks Shrek's Carnival Craze: Party Games (2008) - Monsieur Hood, Puss in Boots *DreamWorks Shrek Forever After (2010) - Puss In Boots *DreamWorks Shrek the Third (2007) - Evil Trees, Jock Captain, Pirate#1, Puss in Boots *Dreamfall: The Longest Journey (2006) - Blind Bob *Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard (2009) - Captain Carpenter, Dockworker, Employee Programmer *Enemy Territory: Quake Wars (2007) - Additional Voices *Enter the Matrix (2003) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *F.E.A.R.: First Encounter Assault Recon (2005) - Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Diablo, Additional Voices *Freedom Fighters (2003) - Additional Voices *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Ghosthunter (2003) - Electric Guardian, Redneck Chief, Redneck Sniper *Gladius (2003) - Urlan *GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004) - Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Jet Li: Rise to Honour (2004) - Additional Voices *Kinect Sports: Season Two (2011) - Baseball Umpire *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2007) - Bertrand, Walter *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Adessa Citizen, Anker Edmure, Apule Vire, Borri Kura, Brok Almar, Courdan Passant, Decanus Bruten, Grian Shane, Initiate, Kester Barclay, Longshoreman, Manon Souris, Mayor Eswin Ealfhelm, Rove Welkirk, Wyl Rendig, Ysa Citizen *Knights Contract (2011) - Heinrich Hofmann, Inquisitor *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Allomere *Lego Dimensions (2015-2016) - Vigo, Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Mi'no Teest *MTX: Mototrax (2004) - Additional Voices *Mafia II (2010) - Carlo Falcone, Luca Gurino *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault (2004) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: Rising Sun (2003) - Donny Griffin *Men of Valor (2004) - Aussie 1, Harlan *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Minority Report: Everybody Runs (2002) - Additional Voices *Narc (2005) - Cop, Jose the Hook, Thug *Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005) - Narrator, Rog *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way (2002) - Magnus Armstrong *Operation Flashpoint: Red River (2011) - HQ *Payday 2 (2016) - Scarface *Pirates: The Legend of Black Kat (2002) - Duncan Moriz, Marcus de Leon *Prison Break: The Conspiracy (2010) - Additional Voices *Project: Snowblind (2005) - Lt. Nathan Frost, Additional Voices *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Psychonauts (2005) - Fred, Napoleon Bonaparte *Quake 4 (2005) - Cortez *Rango (2011) - Jumper 4, Shooter 2, Wounded Bird *Ratchet: Deadlocked (2005) - Ace Hardlight *Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy (2008) - Additional Voices *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 3 (2010) - Lonestar, PMC Squad 1 *Saints Row (2006) - Stilwater's Residents *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Tony Montana *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp (2010) - Emilio *Secret Weapons Over Normandy (2003) - American Voices *Shrek 2 (2004) - Mr. Hood, Papa Bear, Puss in Boots, Treants, Troll *Singularity (2010) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Camo *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Camo, Voodood *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Zoo Lou *Spawn: Armageddon (2003) - Mammon, Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *Spyro: A Hero's Tail (2004) - Additional Voices *Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly (2002) - Sparx, Additional Voices *Spyro: Year of the Dragon (2000) - Sparx, Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Bounty Hunter, Czerka Guard, Davik Thug, Dorak Quinn, Master Dorak, Prospective Sith *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Rutum, Salvager *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2002) - Cydon Prax, Clone Trooper *Tak: The Great Juju Challenge (2005) - Bartog *The Darkness II (2012) - Frank, Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls: Legends (2017) - Abecean Navigator, Altmer Protector, Bandit, Dominion Soldier, Emperor, Guard, Nagh *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Ma'dran, Vasha *The Hobbit (2003) - Bard *The Legend of Korra (2014) - Chi-Blocker 1, Pro-Bender 1, Triad 1 *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Soldier of Rhun Unit *The Polar Express (2004) - Smokey, Steamer *The Saboteur (2009) - Jules Rousseau. Luc Gaudin, Additional Voices *The Secret World (2012) - Abdel Daoud, Dave Screed, Milosh, Nicholas Winter, Sandy 'Moose' Jansen, Senator Henry Philips Cicero, Additional Voices *The Scorpion King: Rise of the Akkadian (2002) - Dice Man#2, Desert Hermit, Mathayus (VA Double), Minoan Soldier *The Smurfs 2 (2013) - Gargamel *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Anzallata Twins, Additional Voices *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest: Immortal Throne (2007) - Additional Voices *Tomb Raider (2013) - Solarii *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Scavenger, Seeker 2, Thundercracker *True Crime: New York City (2005) - Additional Voices *True Crime: Streets of LA (2003) - Additional Voices *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Additional Voices *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices *Watchmen: The End is Nigh (2009) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Falkrin Male, Lopp Male, Mordesh Male *Wolfenstein: The New Order (2014) - Demonic Voice *World in Conflict (2007) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Colossus, Luis Reyes, Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Angel, Future Sentinel, Morlock Thief 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Armored Core 4 (2007) - Borisovich, Leonhardt, Opposing Squad Leader *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Zuke *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Bartholomew Estheim, PSICOM Soldier *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Wiz *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Doc *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *N3: Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Forcystus *Yakuza (2006) - Additional Voices Theme Park Attractions *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train (2014) - Doc Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (210) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (14) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2017. Category:American Voice Actors